1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed with a suspended platform, and more particularly, to a bed that facilitates sexual intercourse by handicapped individuals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of devices has been designed in the past to help individuals engage in sexual intercourse. Some of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,385,154; 5,538,011 and 3,971,592. However none of them includes a suspended platform.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.